films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Toad Stands By
Toad Stands By is the twentieth episode of the fourth season and the ninty-eighth episode of the series. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode One of the Family in 1995 and re-aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. In this episode, Toad advises Oliver on how to regain the trucks' respect. Plot When Oliver returns from the Works, the trucks, prompted by their ringleader, S. C. Ruffey, sing a rude song to spite him, and refuse to stop even when threatened by Thomas, Percy and Duck. Toad, fearing that the matter may escalate, asks to speak with Oliver and gives him an idea. Oliver, feeling a sense of responsibility, agrees with Toad. Oliver shunts S. C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepares to pull them, but S. C. Ruffey whispers to the trucks to hold back, and they do. Oliver, however, is determined and simply pulls S. C. Ruffey apart. When the Fat Controller scrutinizes the remains, he attributes it to S. C. Ruffey's poor build and decides to have him repaired. After the incident, the trucks become fearful of Oliver and whisper to each other not to anger him. S. C. Ruffey, who was repaired, wisely keeps his mouth shut. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Duck *Douglas *Oliver *Toad *S. C. Ruffey *Sir Topham Hatt *James (cameo) *Henry (cameo) Locations *Callan *Tidmouth Sheds *Shunting Yards *The Works (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season. * Despite being aired and produced after Bulgy, it actually takes place before it. * This is S.C. Ruffey's only appearance, however, his face was used for many other trucks in the fifth season. * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * Stock footage from Oliver Owns Up is used for a flashback, as this episode is a continuation of said episode. * This is the fourth time where Douglas appears without Donald, the first being in Escape, the second being in Rusty to the Rescue and the third being in Thomas and Stepney. * At the beginning of the episode, the scrapyard Oliver passes is really the Crovan's Gate set redressed with scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, and Donald and Douglas. * Oliver no longer has a Brooklyn accent in the American narration. * This is the only time tankers have faces until Journey Beyond Sodor. The faces are the same ones used on the Skarloey Railway's slate trucks. * The song sang from the trucks when Oliver arrives at the yard has the same tune of Pop Goes the Diesel. * The loud crashing sound heard when S.C. Ruffey falls apart would be reused in several other Classic Series episodes, notably in Rusty and the Boulder. * This episode marks Oliver and Toad's only speaking roles in the fourth season and Toad's first speaking role in the television series. Goofs * In a close-up of the trucks singing, one truck has a broken buffer. * Before the trucks start singing, there are two trucks in-between Duck and Thomas. However when the trucks stop singing and are told to be quiet, they disappear. * Toad asks Douglas if he can work with Oliver, even though Oliver did not give Toad to Douglas after his escape in the TV series like he did in the Railway Series. This error is due to the fact that much of the episode's script is copied word-for-word from the original story. * When the trucks are singing, a spider can be seen crawling a van before the close-up of Duck. * When Oliver stops after going in between two rows of trucks, in one shot he is stopped just before two vans on either side, but then in the next shot he is between the two vans on either side. * When Oliver says "It's really my fault, I shouldn't have fallen in the turntable well," Henry's trucks wobble and then derail. * Douglas has Duck's whistle sound when he agrees to Toad's plan. At the end of the episode, Douglas has a different whistle sound. * In the close-up shots of Oliver when he is talking to Duck and Toad, plastic bases can be seen under his driver and fireman's feet. * When Oliver starts pulling the trucks, S.C. Ruffey is right next to Toad, but in the head-on shot of him groaning, he is several metres ahead of Toad. * When S.C. Ruffey collapses, his axles are gone. *Sir Topham Hatt who speaks to Oliver and looks all over S.C. Ruffey does not have any eyebrows. * In Bob Saker Version, Oliver accidentally says "'No, sir,' in George Carlin version, The Narrator says said Oliver nervously.'' * S.C. Ruffey, at the end of the episode, has two chains on his hook. * James has a different whistle sound. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery ToadStandsByTitleCard.png|UK title card ToadStandsbyUStitlecard.png|US title card ToadStandsBySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card ToadStandsByFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card OliverOwnsUp50.png|Stock footage|link=Oliver Owns Up OliverOwnsUp51.png|Stock footage|link=Oliver Owns Up OliverOwnsUp.png|Stock footage|link=Oliver Owns Up OliverOwnsUp2.png|Stock footage|link=Oliver Owns Up ToadStandsBy1.png ToadStandsBy2.png ToadStandsBy3.png ToadStandsBy4.png ToadStandsBy5.png ToadStandsBy6.png ToadStandsBy7.png ToadStandsBy8.png ToadStandsBy9.png ToadStandsBy10.png ToadStandsBy11.png ToadStandsBy12.png ToadStandsBy13.png ToadStandsBy14.png ToadStandsBy15.png ToadStandsBy16.png ToadStandsBy17.png ToadStandsBy18.png ToadStandsBy19.png ToadStandsBy20.png ToadStandsBy21.png ToadStandsBy22.png ToadStandsBy23.png ToadStandsBy24.png ToadStandsBy25.png ToadStandsBy26.png ToadStandsBy27.png ToadStandsBy28.png ToadStandsBy29.png ToadStandsBy30.png ToadStandsBy31.png ToadStandsBy32.png ToadStandsBy33.png ToadStandsBy34.png ToadStandsBy35.png ToadStandsBy36.png ToadStandsBy37.png ToadStandsBy38.png ToadStandsBy39.png ToadStandsBy40.png ToadStandsBy41.png ToadStandsBy42.png ToadStandsBy43.png ToadStandsBy44.png ToadStandsBy45.png ToadStandsBy46.png ToadStandsBy47.png ToadStandsBy48.png ToadStandsBy49.png ToadStandsBy50.png ToadStandsBy51.png ToadStandsBy52.png ToadStandsBy53.png ToadStandsBy54.png ToadStandsBy55.png ToadStandsBy56.png ToadStandsBy57.png ToadStandsBy58.png ToadStandsBy59.png ToadStandsBy60.png ToadStandsBy61.png ToadStandsBy62.png ToadStandsBy63.png ToadStandsBy64.png ToadStandsBy65.png ToadStandsBy66.png ToadStandsBy67.png ToadStandsBy68.png ToadStandsBy69.png ToadStandsBy70.png ToadStandsBy71.png ToadStandsBy72.png ToadStandsBy73.png ToadStandsBy74.jpg|Deleted scene ToadStandsBy75.jpg|Deleted scene ToadStandsBy76.jpg|Deleted scene ToadStandsBy77.jpg|Deleted scene ToadStandsBy79.jpg ToadStandsBy80.png ToadStandsBy81.jpg ToadStandsBy82.jpg|Deleted scene ToadStandsBy83.jpg|Deleted scene ToadStandsBy84.jpg|Deleted scene ToadStandsBy85.jpg ToadStandsBy86.jpg ToadStandsBy87.jpg ToadStandsBy88.jpg ToadStandsBy89.png ToadStandsBy90.png ToadStandsBy91.png ToadStandsBy92.png ToadStandsBy93.png ToadStandsBy94.png ToadStandsBy95.png ToadStandsBy96.png ToadStandsBy97.jpg ToadStandsBy98.jpg ToadStandsBy99.png ToadStandsBy78.jpg ToadStandsBy101.png ToadStandsBy100.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tennis Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry And The Elephant And Other Thomas Stories (1997, US) Category:Henry And The Elephant And Other Thomas Stories (February 11, 1997) Full Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (1998, US) Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (February 10, 1998) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends On The Go (2003, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends On The Go (April 15, 2003) Full Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (January 23, 2007) Full